Pour une cup of coffee
by Rincen
Summary: Ocho meses, treinta y dos semanas, doscientos veinticuatro días y quinientos cafés. Ese era exactamente el tiempo que llevaba Arthur visitando aquella pequeña cafetería de tonos claros en el centro de Londres solo para verlo a él.


Pour une cup of coffee

Capitulo 1

La cafetería estaba llena de gente y adornos navideños, abrigos se balanceaban sobre prácticamente todos los asientos y un agradable aroma a café y chocolate llenaba la estancia.

El lugar era algo ruidoso, sin embargo no por eso perdía su encanto, pequeño y con muebles de colores claros, ofrecía un refugio ideal para los transeúntes que paseaban por las frías calles de Londres.

Arthur, sentado en una mesa para dos y acompañado de su gran abrigo, le daba vueltas a su taza de café mientras levantaba la mirada en vez en cuando, observando el lugar a través de sus anteojos de pasta negra

Ocho meses, treinta y dos semanas, doscientos veinticuatro días y quinientos cafés.

Ese era exactamente el tiempo que llevaba visitando aquella pequeña cafetería en el centro de Londres.

"_Patético, realmente patético…"_

Ese era el segundo café que pedía y la verdad, estaba pensando pedir uno más, de esa manera, tendría la tonta excusa de hablarle una vez más.

-¡Francis! Pásame uno de esos pastelillos- Grito un cliente justo detrás de Arthur

- ¡Mon dieu! ¿De aquí a cuando tantas confianzas?- Le contesto un chico desde la barra.

Arthur le miro, Francis Bonnefoy era quizás, el hombre más atractivo que había visto nunca, aunque, por supuesto, aquello no era algo que admitiría en voz alta. Agacho la cabeza cuando paso a su lado y le dio un sorbo a su café.

"_Y es también, muy probablemente la última persona que se fijaría en alguien como yo"_

Incluso antes de que la cafetería abriera, Arthur ya estaba intrigado por ese lugar, la calle es la misma del edificio en el que el trabaja, por esa razón, pasar por ahí era cosa de todos los días. Antes, el lugar albergaba una desagradable tienda de segunda mano y fue por esa razón que quedo fascinado por el cambio. La destartalada y sucia tienda fue reemplazada por una preciosa cafetería, con bonitos ventanales que guardaban macetas con coloridas flores y cortinas a cuadros. Los tonos blancos y azulados tanto de afuera como de adentro le daban un toque de época victoriana londinense.

Arthur apretó con fuerza la taza, sintiéndose impotente. Aunque llevaba yendo ahí cada dia, sin saltarse uno solo, seguía sin atreverse a decirle algo al encargado aparte de "un café por favor".

"_Simplemente patético"_

Ocultándose entre sus ropas anchas, Arhur se sentía más pequeño que una hormiga. Su pelo abundante y rubio le caía por la frente sin ningún orden.

"_¿En dónde queda esa valentía infantil que te impulsaba a lograr lo imposible? Aunque pensándolo bien, ni siquiera de niño fui valiente, siempre llorando y burlado por mis hermanos."_

La taza de café, ya vacía, podía bien ser el reflejo de sus sentimientos.

"_Una taza siempre desea estar llena de algo_…" -alzo la mirada al notar que Francis volvía a pasar por su mesa y se quedo viendo su espalda al caminar- _"y yo deseo que esté llena de el"_

-¡Feliz navidad Francis!- Unos clientes se despidieron desde la puerta, sonriendo alegremente.

- ¡Igualmente!¡que pasen buena noche!- Francis levanto la mano y sonrió. Incluso después de que ellos se fueran y la puerta se cerrara con un tintineo, la sonrisa seguía pintada en su rostro.

Francis sonreía de manera sincera, al principio, Arthur pensó que era un Gigolo, pero la realidad era otra, si bien, el hombre soltaba comentarios subidos de tono como si nada, nunca sonreía de manera falsa.

Y era una de las tantas cosas que le gustaban a Arthur.

"_Debo de estar demente."_

Se levantó de la silla, colocándose el abrigo con rapidez y se ajusto los anteojos. Cada vez que pasaba por la barra sentía una vergüenza terrible por saber que Francis estaría observándolo.

Intento pasar desapercibido, pero la campanilla sobre la puerta lo delato y al instante escucho la voz de Francis a su espalda.

-Hasta la próxima, feliz navidad.-

Arthur sintió como las hormigas se mezclaban en su estómago, subiendo por su esófago y picoteando su garganta. Sin poder contestar, salió de la cafetería, sabiendo que había quedado como un completo maleducado.

"_¿Por qué tengo que ser así?"_

Se preguntó, mientras, a paso rápido, volvía al edificio en el que trabajaba.

* * *

Hola! si! ya se que debería de actualizar calor corporal, pero no lo pude evitar! ;3;, primero que nada, para variar y no perder la costumbre, esta historia esta basada en una light novel y sera FruUk, por que ellos? por que amo la pareja 3 solo me gustaría aclarar unas cositas, en primera (y como estoy segura ya se habrán dado cuenta) las personalidades de los personajes esta un "poquito alteradas", aquí verán a un Arthur tímido e inseguro (por eso las ropas tan grandes) y un francis mas... tranquilo? sinceramente ODIO que lo pongan como un violador en serie, así pues, no esperen verlo de ese modo en este fic.

Los capítulos serán cortitos y pocos, pero espero que les gusten :).


End file.
